driftspiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Story 2 Area 5 Guide
Area 5 Bosses Placeholder Area 5 Basic Stage Information This area has quite lengthy track and mixed with short and long corners. Proper speed and handling balance is important to win this area. However, starting whether normal or reverse will have more advantage in inner lane. Get ready to crank up your car's battle power from now on, a 750-battle power is recommended to win Samantha at the end of the area. Trail Street - What to Do / Not Do As mentioned above, the rest of performance lies on how powerful each of parts for yielding better power output. All bosses will have 20 goons for each so make sure to save even more nitro tanks. Proper nitro spot is vital. Advantage in Rocket Start duel is still a factor but not as important as relying speed and handling during the battle. If anything fails, get better parts and continue clearing the rest of the Story. Enemies Below are the list of rivals you will encounter, orange nodes for members with nitro tank disposal, and red nodes mark for bosses: Desert Devil Kevin Tips: * As many as other Imprezas, VAB is not even a threat with a full set of size 15 parts. This boss will be rendered useless when pitted in both acceleration and handling duel. Matchmaker Ricardo Tips: * Using the same approach, Gallardo generally nowhere to go even though its base nos stat quite formidable combined with its speed. * Relying Fighting Spirit for power cut is no longer a tactic, however this does not mean that it is useless enough thanks to factor of increasing Spirits chance. Advertising Department Olivia Tips: * Odd power patterns seen here where goons who use nitro tanks are a lot weaker than non-nitro goons. Still, they are not a threat. A fully upgraded Size 10 main parts can still tackle most of rivals. * CHALLENGER SRT8 in this track is not an ideal car that can fight for the short course unless player is underpowered. As much similarities with ALCYONE attribute, this car nevertheless being tougher still uncompetitive in term of handling. Genius Engineer Richard Tips: * As much as many vanilla-release car, RX-8 is not quite a threat due to weak acceleration although having quite better handling compare to other bosses. * Any car with high acceleration balanced with handling will outrun this boss without any need of retry. Jeremiah the Wisdom Tips: * Save as many as nitro tanks before fighting Jeremiah. The rest of bosses can taxing enough amount of nitro tanks, not included with other Chemic Guards. * At this rate, player will be put in a disadvantaging starting lane where as Jeremiah will overtake on the last 2 corners if not apprehended carefully * Having a car of 5* base is recommended due to high Fighting Spirit at maximum affinity (1800). Make sure it has close performance toward the M5 Helter Skelter or even better. * Nitro spots need improvising since Helter Skelter has nearly identical stat toward original M5 F10M. The most noticable gimmick is how tremendous is the nitro output, supported with proper amount of speed. * Being consistent on Spirits will terminate the boss, regardless.